wronglyclassicytplinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinner Sure Is Great!
Dinner Sure is Great! is a YTP video Plot Transcript :King Harkinian: Hmm... I wonder what's for dinner? :Link: Oh boy! King Dinner normal sure is great! :Mario: No. :Link: Yeah! :Mario: No. :Link: Yeah! :Mario: No.￼ One Month Later :Mario: No. Link: Yeah! Mario: No. :King Harkinian: Enough. I'm going to Gamelon to get dinner. The King is on a ship bound for Gamelon to get dinner. "SQUADALAH!" Said Gwonam is heard. The King enters Morshu's shop (Or mistakenly the castle). :King: Oh boy! Dinner for me! :Morshu: Lamp oil, rope, bombs, dinner? You want it? It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough Rubies. :King: Hmm... Thinking silent :King: Dinner. :Morshu: Sorry, Your Majesty. I can't give King dinner. normal Come back when you're a little- mmmm... - richer. So then the King decided to rob Gwonam's house for some Rupees. But little did the King know that Gownam was already home. The King enters Gwonam's house :King: Link Oh normal ship(t)! :Gwonam: At last, you have the vision to find my house! Now you will Morshu have enough Rubies. Gwonam brought Rubies [Zelda Get Item sound] :The King: Shocked Happy You've saved me! Later Still :Morshu: Dinner, you want it? :King: Link Yeah! :Morshu: Shocked Neutral It's yours, my friend. [Zelda Get Item sound is heard in a title card] The King got some Dinner!!! King Harkinian enters the castle. :Zelda: Father! :King: Gwonam Time normal for dinner. :Link: Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an dinner! :King: Send Link Link to Ganon make normal dinner for Impa (-k) everyone. :Link: What? :King: Enough. Militron Go and Ganon make normal dinner. At the Kitchen. :Link: Gee, it sure is boring around here. One hour later. :Link: I just wonder what Ganon's up to. 20 minutes later. :Link: I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok! Mean while in the king's bedroom. :King: thinking Dinner, dinner, dinner, dinner. [Gwonam enters on his flying carpet.] :Gwonam: Your Majesty, Link Link is Ganon burnnormaling the King dinner. :King: Ganon No! Then the King started to panic. :King: Oah, oah, oah, oah, oah, oah, oah! :Zelda: Father! :King: Zelda, protect Gwonam the normal dinner Mario from normal Link. Ganon Or else you will die! :Zelda: But father- :King: Enough. :Link the King's view:' It burns! :[The King looks at Link, and Shocked] :King: What the hell? :Burning' Link: '''It burns! [''Gwonam enters on his flying carpet.] :Gwonam: Your Majesty, the from Super Mario World palace Link is Ganon burnnormaling. :King: Ganon Nooo! The King started to panic even more. :King: Oah,oah,oah,oah,oah,oah,oah!! :Harbanno: Gwonam The from Super Mario World palace normal will burn! :Mario: Remember, where there's Luigi fire... :Luigi: There's Mario smoke. :Zelda: King We Luigi gotta Gwonam go. [Gwonam and Link fly away on the magic carpet.] :Gwonam: Squadala! We're off! [Mario and Luigi are out of the King's palace.] The'' palace is destroyed.'' :King: Shocked :Zelda: Father? :King: Shocked :Gwonam: Your Majesty? :King: Tearing :Link: The King? :King: tearing :Link: The Ki- :King: Enough! Luigi I hope you gotta hell! :Link: What? :King: My boy, Luigi you Harbanno burn(ed) my Link stuff, Harbanno my from Super Mario World palace, Militron and Harbanno my normal dinner. Ganon You must die! Incoming crappy animations! :King Link's face: You, must, die! :Zelda: Father! :King: Enough, Zelda! :Zelda: idk :King: Hmm... Thinking Thought-out Link Oh yeah. :King punching Link: 'Ganon Die, die, die, die,- :'Mario Luigi: 'Look! ''The King and Link looking at Pizza Hut. Pizza'' Hut restaurant image shows;'' [Zelda get Idem sound plays] :'''The King: Surprised One Hour Later. :The King: Surprised Happy You've saved me! So in the end, everyone all goes and has a bite of pizza from Pizza Hut. The King apologized to Link for beating the crap out of him. After leaving the Pizza Hut everyone was happy. Everyone started building the palace back up again. The King finally got some dinner without killing someone. He learned that if he had no more dinner in the fridge he could count on Pizza Hut to save him from hunger and starvation. Hyrule went back to peace and everything was normal again. The End :Mario: No. What?!?! You're saying that this video isn't long enough for you? Well in that case, I guess it's time for a Sonic says. Says intro :Sonic Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Kids, there's nothing more cool than Gwonam eating King dinner, normal but if King Link normal tries to Ganon make King dinner for Impa everyone, normal that's no good! It's your King dinner! No one has the right to Ganon make King dinner normal if you don't want them to! So what do you do? First, you say no, then you say - :King Leonidas from 300 (2006 film): This is Sparta! :Sonic: Then you get outta there! Most important, King I wonder what's for dinner? Ok thats the end. Pop CultureCorn The Sentences and the whole entire are the same as Nin10Guy, but used Videos without Quebecgamers.com watermark, different￼ timelines, have put extra things, etc. * When the King said the word "get", Impa is replaced with from Hotel Mario. * Mario from Hotel Mario saying "No."￼ to Link three times is removed. * plays and titled "YTP Dinner Sure Is Great! REMASTERED", have added after a ship cutscene. * During the King thinking about things at Morshu's Shop, the Jeopardy music plays. And then when before he said "dinner", the music stops. * Instead of Morshu saying "I can't give dinner", he said "I can't give credit". * When Gwonam brought Rubies, the image is different than the original. * When the King said "to" said by Link, it's replaced with King to make it better. * When the King said a word "make" said by Ganon, it's replaced with from Super Mario World. * When Link makes dinner, the image is different than the original. * When there's fire(s) in the scenes, the animation is used, and different than the original. * When the King looks at Link, the Eyes when he's shocked is different than the original. * A word "the" by people is changed, like "the" 3 to King, "the" 9 to "the" 2. * Hungry Pumpkin has appeared in the Remastered YTP, after a Squadalah cutscene. Where he's getting out of the King's palace. * When the King gets tears to his eyes, the image is different than the original. * Instead of scrappy animations, it did a "Improved" animations itself, the title renamed "Incoming Improved animations", and the images are same and different than the original. * When the King and Link looks at Pizza Hut, the image have changed. It's different BTW. * After 1 Hour later, the palace is still destroyed, and the people goes to Pizza Hut, especially the King. :Link: Oh boy! :Mario: Uh-huh. :Zelda: Father! :Morshu: Mmmm! :Gwonam: Well! :Harbanno: Come on! :Luigi: Lotsa spaghetti! :I.M. Meen: Mario World audio :Mario Head: Mmmmmph... :Jack from Sesame Street: Come on, let's go. :Michael Rosen: Noice. :Anime 1: from Super Mario World Look what I made. :Heavy from Team Fortress 2: Sandwich! :Anime 2: idk :Anime 3: Mario Ya-hoo! :Anime 4: idk :Hungry Pumpkin: I'm very hungry. :King: surprised Happy You've saved me! Category:Nin10Guy Category:Pop CultureCorn Category:YTPs with CD-I Zelda character Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:YTPs Zelda CD-i